


龍的財寶

by Arales



Category: Original Work
Genre: #輕度冒險, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arales/pseuds/Arales
Relationships: #中古架空, #奇幻, #溫柔腹黑龍X科學狂熱法師





	1. 獻給龍的禮物

酒吧如同往常的吵雜而熱鬧，只是今天又比以往還要更熱鬧。

因為這裡是有魔法師工會與冒險者工會辦事單位所駐紮的樹屋酒吧，是幾乎可以說由兩大工會所營運的樹屋酒吧，也是想要索取購買較高等及情報以及A級以上任務的地方——當然低等級的任務還是有，但唯有高等任務會公布在樹屋酒吧並且受理任務登記，這是為了確保一些高等情報與任務相關的訊息不被盜取，畢竟不是每個有魔法師服務的地點，都具有卓越能力阻止魔法訊息被竊取。

任務懸賞單上最開頭的前十名基本上可以不用看了，那些有的不只是百年懸案，懸賞歷時長達千年的都有。說來這也是種無奈，精靈、半精靈、妖精或是矮人都相當長壽，如果是人類，則有可能以家族為名義發起懸賞，因而此類任務得以跨越漫長的時間——因為對非人類的種族來說這點時間不算什麼，區區百年小鬼都還沒斷奶呢！

前十名的任務難度不只有兇險，對於團隊以及知識的需求都很高，同時也需要運氣，歷時越長資訊與線索就越混亂，再加上風險，於是前十名的任務才會一直都掛在榜單上。

十一名開始的，是真正的強者會想去挑戰，想一戰成名者會去嘗試的範圍，由於還是很難而且懸賞已久，因此都不太要求執行者的冒險者等級，只求完成就好。

然而事實上十一到三十這之間的任務基本上還是處於無解的狀態，因為有能力解的人未必會想去解，去試試看的人大部分都死了。

今天比往常熱鬧，是因為今天公布了新的高等任務，難度判定為S，也就是說這個新任務是介於十一到三十的那個等級。

發佈S級任務可不是件小事，因此公告貼出來的瞬間酒吧立刻就沸騰起來，不少人都上前觀看詢問、或乾脆拿任務說明回來慢慢看。

「如何？」黑長髮的青年如此詢問，翠綠眼眸凝視搶到任務單回來的伙伴。但仔細一看髮色其實是很深很深的紅棕色，身上的穿著顯示他是中級法師。

「還沒看呢，艾利爾。好多人亂搶一通，氣得負責的法師，差點想放落雷術把人全部放倒，可惜被拉住了。」走回來的男子邊說邊笑，隨性的在法師身旁坐下，大剌剌的動作卻不顯粗魯，而會讓人覺得其出身也有些故事。

男子純淨的銀短髮在室內彷彿散發著幽幽光華，腦後刻意留著的一小束長髮，被鑲有寶石的飾品所固定著。

配著劍、勻稱高勁的身體感覺比坐著的法師要高出一個額頭。男子穿著簡單的勁裝、護手、皮甲，法師與劍士的組合很常見。

「伊格諾雅……這不是可惜不可惜的問題。」艾利爾忍不住嘆息，邊搖頭邊拿起剛搶到手的東西。落雷術等級不低卻也不高，如果激發出魔法飾品的保護或是護身捲軸的功能，那可不只是熱鬧好看而已……負責酒吧的妖精管理人鐵定氣炸到酒價漲三成，弄得不付錢出不去的程度。

「哎哎，別那麼認真嘛，各種元素光芒閃呀閃得很可愛耶，身為法師的你不覺得嗎？」伊格諾雅拿起麥酒大大灌了一口，附帶一題，法師面前放的只有水。

「『你要敬畏世界以及你所使用的力量。』我只記得這個，伊格諾雅。法師與元素雖然像是朋友，在親近、理解與認同的同時就能更強大，但不會有人任意支使朋友，覺得可愛不等於濫用。」同伴的說法讓艾利爾有些不悅的從文件裡抬頭，臉上寫滿『請不要說這麼沒水準的話』的怒氣。「還有，請給我安靜看完這個的時間。」

艾利爾說完給了伊格諾雅一個狠瞪，然後轉頭繼續看他手中的東西。伊格諾雅則無所謂的聳聳肩，小小聲的唸著『所以我說別認真嘛……』之類毫無意義的微弱反抗。

如果無人干擾，以法師的閱讀速度看完兩三張羊皮紙是很快的。

艾利爾看完手中的東西，攤在桌上，沈思著、頭偏了偏又正回來。

「怎麼樣？有什麼不對勁的地方嗎？」

「唔……因為委託是去找一條龍，所以S級很正常。詳細資訊要跟雇主面談之後才會獲得，上面寫著是用一樣東西跟龍交換另一樣東西。」

「還有這種事？龍會跟人類交易嗎？」伊格諾雅聽了之後忍不住發笑，這難度視情況根本不只S級嘛！

「也不是沒有……而且委託人要找的這條龍很有名，牠已經失蹤千年了，在這段其間從來沒有人發現牠的蹤跡或是龍穴，也沒有返回龍界。」

「嗯……」伊格諾雅不至於去問怎麼知道牠沒回龍界，因為還有其他與人類締結契約的龍可以提供這樣的情報，至少法師工會或是冒險者工會都具備這樣的人選。「這條很有名的龍，是屬於會跟人類交易的龍嗎？牠叫什麼名字？」

「嗯……我想會，白銀的上古巨龍艾瑟爾貝特在記錄裡留下許多事跡，在龍族裡牠地位超然卻個性古怪，對人類還算有興趣吧……啊，原來如此，我想我知道委託人是誰了。」

「嗯嗯？！法師的頭腦真不是蓋的，是誰？」雖然知道友人的學識能力都直逼大魔導士，只是因為法師等級上升之後容易受到各個國家監視、而且還需要回法師總部服務，所以每次等級檢定的時候都如臨大敵，人人想著升級唯有他死命隱藏等級不落就好，只要說起這件事他就會說出『這麼年輕被發現他是大魔導士的話，絕對會被那些老妖怪操到死！』的碎碎念。

因此伊格諾雅不意外友人想得到，畢竟他很清楚友人求知若渴的一面——而這才是他當冒險者的原因。只是速度未免也太快了……

「想知道？唔……伊格，你想做這個任務嗎？有興趣的話我先去把這個任務接下來，然後我路上再告訴你。」艾利爾離開位子微笑問道，疊起桌上的羊皮紙輕輕捲起。

伊格諾雅則是微笑的舉起雙手成投降狀。

「你釣到我的好奇心了，我先去結帳，你想帶什麼在路上吃？我可不想再吃肉乾了。」

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

在離開酒館出了城鎮之後。

「艾利爾……我們的馬呢？」伊格諾雅忍了又忍，雖然覺得應該是他想的答案。可是還是確認一下。

「賣了。」法師淡淡的說，一邊翻著工會交給他們的資料邊走邊看邊應聲。因為只會直直走，所以伊格諾雅只好不斷拉著艾利爾，免得堂堂（裡）大魔導士卻自己跑去撞馬車死於非命。

「艾利爾……這是第幾次了？幹嘛把馬賣了？」

「有馬廄的旅館比較貴又不好找，而且飼料費很貴，照顧他們很麻煩。」持續邊看邊走，然後走著走著發現好像少了什麼東西。艾利爾回頭，發現同伴站在數呎之後的位置看著他。「伊格，怎麼了嗎？」

「沒有馬，這麼多的東西要怎麼辦！！我不可能一直拿著！」這樣有意外的時候又怎麼戰鬥啊！

「拿著有什麼不好嗎？可以順便鍛鍊耐力體力。」

「……那你為什麼不拿？」

「？我正在走路啊，我是法師耶，而且我有拿自己的行李。」

於是伊格諾雅開始深呼吸。

「艾利爾，錢我出，我買總行了吧？」

「伊格，你還欠我不少錢喔，你要買的話就請把上月破壞豪豬旅店大門與桌椅的賠償費，一個半月前古蹟探索時打石像鬼破壞的賠償金，兩個月前在奧卡尼斯坦三皇子府邸打破的花瓶錢，啊、還有……」

「等等等等一下，我想買馬跟立即還錢到底有什麼關係？」

「你有閒錢當然是拿來還債啊，每次分戰利品是我好心給你一點，不然你早就賠光了。話說那兩匹馬我早就想賣了，只是一直沒看到好價錢。」

艾利爾說得很認真，伊格諾雅不用想都知道自己的份絕對是拿去還債了。

「上次、上上次、還有上上上次的收入不只那些，艾利爾，因為那些魔法物品、高純度的寶石晶石、還有你要來的古書以及有魔法紋飾的飾品一件都沒賣不是嗎？」你賣個一兩件我們就有錢了啊！把我的金幣還我啊啊~~！！

「伊格，你要知道養一個魔法師比養一個龍騎士還貴！魔法師是很花錢的職業啊！那些東西我研究完確定無用就會賣了啦！不要這樣看我！沒賣掉也是有原因的啦！」

「哼嗯？」狗屎！我才不信你會賣！

「喂喂喂你那是什麼表情啊，東西都是賣出去便宜買進來貴，你說，你帶在身上的魔法捲軸你有花過一毛錢嗎？」

「……沒有。」

「哼你亂衝亂扔還不用付錢真好啊，再來，你皮甲下那身魔法裝備、強化寶石、刻印好的魔法石，那些你也從來沒付過錢是我給你的吧？你知道你身上這些東西有多貴嗎！？」開玩笑！吃米不知米價！大魔導士以古物加工改良而來的魔法裝備可以買好多棟城堡！

「……呃……」啊啊……果然不能踩到跟艾利爾的寶窟有關的話題啊啊………

「你以為那些是從哪來的？把我當無限次魔法捲軸每次衝來衝去的笨蛋？」

「可是我的體質是高魔法抗性……」糟，果然只要想讓艾利爾把錢吐出來，艾利爾的心情就會很差……

「那並不代表你不會死！有誰會希望自己的伙伴死在自己眼前啊白癡！要省錢請從愛惜自己生命開始，伊格諾雅。再囉唆我就連你身上那套裝備的錢一起算！」你等著當一輩子的長工還債吧！

嗚……好兇……

「東西太多又太重，我拿不了。」這是大實話。

「也是，畢竟你不是純粹的劍士……你不是能召喚元素生物？叫牠們出來扛東西。」

剛剛是誰在酒館裡說不會隨便支使朋友的啊……

「牠們沒辦法出來很久，我不是純粹的法師。」

「真是沒用，那你學這是想幹嘛？嗯，沒辦法，我看看……嗯還可以，伊格，把比較常用到的部分拿出來。」

「你想做什麼？」聽到有解決方案，伊格諾雅自然是乖乖聽話。

「收到魔法空間裡。」

艾利爾這麼回答，然後兩人眼前的物品就在眨眼間消失了。

「你！這麼好用的東西怎麼不早講！！」一大堆東西扛上下很好玩嗎！？

「咦？」伊格諾雅生氣的表情讓艾利爾很驚訝。「我……我沒說過嗎？」

「沒有！就算我忘記了你也可以說第二次！……啊，艾利爾，你有私藏戰利品對不對？」伊格諾雅檢起東西趕上法師，繼續往前走。

法師則假裝轉頭打量地形。「沒有，我又不是你。」

……當然，你只會搶得更好更貴又更多……

「你打算走過去？」伊格諾雅放棄爭辯，問起另一個現實問題。

「嗯，走到故事講完，再用傳送陣過去吧。」艾利爾笑著，開始說起屬於龍的資料。

白銀龍艾瑟爾貝特在一般形容的時候，會將分類歸類在上古巨龍，來自於上古的血脈有著與現今龍族不太相同的能力與魔法型態，以綜合能力來說上古巨龍系不是極強就是極普通。

艾瑟爾貝特有別於每條龍只有一個屬性的法則，理論上只有聖光屬性的白銀龍再加上上古的血統，艾瑟爾貝特自出生就是全屬性，在最後的紀錄裡，也打破法則，包含聖光屬性在內有四種屬性的能力達到究級的狀態，但實際上是哪幾個屬性則無人知曉。

一般的龍平均成年年齡大約是四千歲，艾瑟爾貝特大約的成年時間也是這個時候，此時他的戰力已經是僅次於龍神，許多龍族都在想他可能會去挑戰龍王的地位。

可惜艾瑟爾貝特對此毫無興趣，在他成年足以離開龍界之時，他就離開龍界。據說，他去了上神界、也去過精靈幻境，總之，在他離開龍界一千五百年後，艾瑟爾貝特來到了人界。此後，艾瑟爾貝特就一直留在人界，直到他消失

「他大約在人間待了三千多年，龍族的成年比對人類大概是十六歲，也就是說他消失時大約人類的二十、二十一歲，當時看過他身影的，形容那是『佔領天際的無上光芒』。」艾利爾一邊回憶，一邊換算成人類的時間方便同伴理解。

「嗯，既然是這麼強大的龍，要躲起來的確也不難。他為什麼會在人界待這麼久？」

「因為艾瑟爾貝特喜歡人類。」

曾經旅行各界的白銀龍當然有很多朋友，但是這之中艾瑟爾貝特最喜歡的還是人類，曾經有人類的大法師詢問艾瑟爾貝特為何會喜歡人類，當時化為人形的艾瑟爾貝特只是笑而不答。

因此之故，當他還在人界的時候他與許多人類都簽訂過契約，從路邊跌倒的小孩到一國的君王都有，而且他從未簽過需要賦予忠誠為條件的契約。他守望、給予幫助、實現願望，但不賦予忠誠，只是也不背叛。這就是被其他龍族形容為古怪的艾瑟爾貝特，也有人說他只是還在尋找值得他貢獻忠誠的對象。

一千年前艾瑟爾貝特消失，當時的他可以說是隸屬於某個家族，因為當時他身上只有一個契約，就是世代與這個家族的族長簽訂契約，在他消失之前這件事已持續五百年，實際的契約內容也只有這個家族的族長才知道。

「然後在一千年前，那個契約解除了。不知道原因也不知道是哪方選擇解除或是背棄，總之契約解除、然後艾瑟爾貝特消失。所以委託就是來自於這個家族，知道這個典故是任務試煉的過關條件。」

「難怪你在酒館不肯說。你說他可以化為人形？」

「一般巨龍是不行的，想化為人形要到六階。神聖巨龍、洪荒巨龍、上古巨龍在四階以上可以化為人形，如果被冊封為龍使，那不分種類品階皆可化為人形。」

「啊啊……龍好麻煩，那當時有留畫相下來嗎？」

「記憶中沒有，不過那個家族…馬德雷克斯家可能會有。」

「喔喔……艾利爾，故事講完勒。」伊格諾雅看著晴空萬里，這麼說道。

「嗯，然後？」雖然知道同伴想說什麼，艾利爾還是想慢慢走。

「你剛剛說的，我們飛過去吧。」

「……去把風。」

艾利爾嘆口氣，走進樹叢拿出比較大張的魔法紙，蹲在地上開始畫起不同於法師工會所使用的元素魔法陣，一邊盤算怎樣可以讓元素聚集不被發現。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

抵達馬德雷克斯本家宅邸的時候已是下午，訓練有素而且和善的僕人領著兩人進入大廳，在管家知道兩人的身份來歷以及看過冒險者手冊後，又將兩人領至小客廳稍做休息，送上毛巾茶水以及點心食物。

約莫過了一刻鐘，宅底的主人、馬德雷克斯家的族長才出現，是個看起來有些虛弱的年輕人。頭髮服飾皆非常完美，不招搖顯擺也不失身份。見兩人要站起來，立刻輕輕微笑揮揮手說不用。

主人先遣退管家，然後才自介紹自己的名字，說稱呼他海克特就可以了。因為此時的這個家族雖仍持有貴族紋章，卻已不具有任何官職，但也許和善才是這個家族獲得龍眷顧的原因。

「那麼，馬德雷克斯先生，任務上所說您會告知的細節指的是什麼呢？」沒辦法無視禮節是艾利爾的習慣，因此還是照一般的習慣說法，讓聽見的海克特不由得苦笑。

「那麼，請兩位看看這個。」說著，海克特推出了一封信。

艾利爾看著眼前微妙的信函，拿起來，看看原主人又看看手中的信，然後打開已經開過的信封，取出裡面的信件。

「這個是什麼？」

艾利爾展開手中的魔法紙，稍稍皺了眉頭，抬頭卻看見委託人笑得非常開心。

「這是最後一任與艾瑟爾貝特簽訂契約的族長，所留下的信件。請先看看裡面的內容。」

海克特這麼說完就安靜下來，艾利爾於是開始飛快的閱讀，信件的內容其實很簡單。

最後一任的族長為表達對龍的謝意，因此準備了一批禮物，這是當時與艾瑟爾貝特約定好的禮物，信件是用魔法紙與龍族魔法所封印的，而白銀龍承諾的回禮，則是以自己的鱗片製成的永久護符。

而在整個文字的背後，銀色的而且複雜的魔法陣幾乎佈滿整張紙，信中說明這是抵達存放物品所在地以及約見地點的魔法陣。

「看完了嗎？」

「看是看完了……只是這個魔法陣…我不確定啟動他需要多少魔力，有其他資料可以確定啟動條件嗎？」

艾利爾這麼問令海克特開心的笑開了臉，讓艾利爾忍不住求助似的看向伊格諾雅，自己剛剛有說什麼好笑的嗎？

「那麼，艾利爾˙法雷因先生，還有這一位……」海克特教養良好的聲音響起，直視兩個因他委託而前來的人。

「伊格諾雅。精靈的姓氏很長，雖然我是半精靈，不過還是跳過吧，叫我伊格諾雅就好。」

「…好，那麼伊格諾雅，你也看得到魔法陣嗎？」

「嗯，不過看不懂是什麼。」

「這位魔法師先生似乎已經猜到了。的確，看到信件上的魔法陣是接受委託的第二個條件與試煉。這信件其實有兩封，一封是可以給代理人看的，一封則是給族長的。從族長手上接過才看得到信件，看得到信件上魔法陣的人才可以成為代理人，而確定願意成為代理人，則是啟動魔法陣並且使用的條件，而起動的同時，也簽訂了契約。」海克特說完，看著艾利爾以及伊格諾雅，等待他們提出問題。

「不好意思，這算是個人興趣，我可以問一下這麼做的原因嗎？還有，所謂給龍的禮物指的是什麼？」艾利爾提出問題。層層疊疊的關卡，重點是送個約定好的禮物為何拖到一千年後？

「其實，我也是到了最近才找到這封信。」像是很理解問題，明明是相當有歷史的貴族，海克特卻態度很好的開始說起故事。

這兩封一組的信件，千年來一直都在本家宅邸裡，但是發現它有兩個條件：首先，必須是直系；第二，一千年。

「原來如此，難怪您說最近才找到，可是，為何是一千年？」伊格諾雅有些疑惑，一千年，人類的家族有可能不復存在，這種禮物交換的約定其實毫無意義。

「因為禮物是酒，那是先祖特地為艾瑟爾貝特所釀的酒。」海克特笑著回答，告訴兩人各種記錄上都沒有的事情，白銀龍艾瑟爾貝特其實是喜歡美酒也喜歡品酒的龍。

當年的族長在解除契約之後，與龍共同製作了這份信箋，告訴龍自己這個家族會一直記得他，雖然準備了酒，但時間還沒到，而且酒是越陳越好喝。因此，當時的族長跟艾瑟爾貝特定下長達千年的約定，由自己的子孫來執行。

解除契約是為了歸還龍的自由，因此如果執行時的族長擁有野心或對龍懷有覬覦利用之心，那即使看到信件也無法打開閱讀，擁有魔法保護的信件也不可能被毀棄；反之，如果單純的想見一見、心懷感恩則可以看見信件的內容。

「所以設下了許多關卡，可是如果族長找不到怎麼辦？」艾利爾有些不能理解這個族長的作法，如此漫長的時間其實什麼都不能保證。

「這封信其實一直都放在桌上，族長專用的書房裡，有張非常好、用不壞、也無法搬動的書桌，信件一直都在那裡。如果隨便亂扔，信件在一天後還是會回到桌面上。」海克特的笑容讓人明白他是真的亂扔過，看得伊格諾雅忍不住冒冷汗。

「原來如此，可是為何要設置代理人？」艾利爾覺得最奇怪的就是這點，這種約定不是由有血緣的人來完成最有意義嗎？

「似乎是不希望後嗣子孫看到龍還是動心起念對龍造成困擾，不過是不是這樣就不清楚了。其實接受委託的人，看到魔法陣的要求跟對族長的要求是一樣的。而且據說，背棄約定是會致死的。兩位仍然願意接受任務嗎？」

「嗯。」艾利爾相當乾脆而堅定，看得伊格諾雅小驚訝。

「謝謝，然後想麻煩你們傳達一句話，『如果您願意的話，請回來喝杯茶看看故人之子，告訴晚輩一些當年的故事。』這樣就可以了。」

「好，我們會如實轉達。」

艾利爾與伊格諾雅雙雙起身打算告辭，而艾利爾手中的信件開始發出魔法陣的銀色光華。

「你們……現在就要出發？不用多準備些什麼？」

聽到海克特的擔心又不安的問題，伊格諾雅在消失前回首一笑。

「如果是喝酒的地方，那當然會是個好地方。」

留下這句話，兩人消失在燦銀色的光團裡。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

基於警覺，空間扭曲的奇特懸浮感一減緩，兩人立刻就睜開雙眼。

艾利爾微微驚訝了一下旋即恢復，伊格諾雅則嘻嘻笑著說果然是喝酒的地方。

眼前的地方可以稱之為一片原野，風是溫暖柔和的風，天空的藍以及陽光恰到好處，舉目所及各種花朵隨風輕搖，零星散佈的灌木綠得非常漂亮，繽紛撩亂的蝴蝶翩然飛舞。

艾利爾再次拿起手中的魔法陣端詳，看著光暈微妙的變化，終於確定這種差異等於方向指定，於是拉了拉伊格諾雅，開始往銀色光芒所指定的地方前進。

「艾利爾，我們這樣走過去，真的有那條龍嗎？」目前為止的路上都很祥和，伊格諾雅開始問起，剛才在顧主面前沒問的問題。

「啊，會，最多就是誰先到的差別。這個是雙向的魔法陣，啟動的同時就會發出通知，簡單來說如果龍醒著就通知他，如果龍睡著就叫醒他。而且……嗚嗯，因為不太懂龍語魔法所以不清楚，不過這個可以當作指標讓龍傳送過來吧？」艾利爾歪著頭，把信件舉過頭轉來轉去的端詳。

「怎麼說？」發現艾利爾差點整個人栽進灌木叢裡，伊格諾雅眼明手快的把人拉回來繼續對話。

「嗯……弄得這麼麻煩……雖然不知道當初這麼做，是包含了怎樣的心意，但想必都有考慮過偷喝之類的問題吧？所以才會用雙方對等的名義，訂下時間的印記，所以我想，若無人啟動，龍也無法前來吧。」艾利爾發現還是看不懂，索性對信件施了個簡單的漂浮術，讓東西在眼前帶路。

「真不方便，那何必釀什麼酒呢？」

「這個嘛，看到龍再問一下，想必肯說的吧？」艾利爾打量著眼前美得簡直像是花園般的原野，思考這個應該是領域的地方是怎麼弄的。「對了，我接任務的時候你驚訝什麼？」

「唔，沒想到你答應的這麼快。」伊格諾雅的目光移動著，雖然還不知道要走多久，但越靠近目標動物就越多，而且還是歡樂的一派祥和——熊跟老虎在玩、狗跟小鹿在旁邊撲蝴蝶、豪豬松鼠還有大角岩羊在一旁睡到肚皮翻過來？！這什麼鬼？！

艾利爾顯然也看到卻不為所動。

「嗯，雖然是可能有點無聊的工作但收入不錯，解S級任務對我們的聲譽與往後的收入大大有幫助，更重要的，龍都很博學啊……」

「博學也沒用吧？」唔……為什麼會有在太陽底下種花的食屍鬼和骷髏啊……

「哼哼，既然要喝酒，喝了酒總會多說幾句，等喝到一半總能套到什麼……真是太棒了，可以知道好多記錄裡沒有的秘辛，還有很多過去失傳的魔法，近萬歲的龍是活的資料庫啊！」

「是是是……」講到資料跟講到錢是一樣的……「？艾利爾，那個是哥布林跟半獸人？」

覺得自己應該是眼瞎了，伊格諾雅忍不住停下腳步拉著艾利爾確認。

「嗯，是啊。」啊好歡樂，哥布林跟半獸人正穿得花花綠綠的在唱歌跳舞。

「半獸人跟哥布林不是世仇嗎！？怎麼會在一起唱歌跳舞！」天哪！平常嘎嘎叫的哥布林跟說話一定要吱吱叫的半獸人在唱歌啊！而且看起來好天真的在撲蝴蝶~~~~！？

「伊格……你不要告訴我你沒發現這裡是永久領域，這裡所見的一切既是真的也不是真的，沒必要那麼驚訝吧。」

「我、我知道……可是為什麼……」為什麼把所有的動物還有各種奇怪的怪物放在一起和樂融融啊？

「不要問我，這不知道是哪一位的惡趣味吧？」艾利爾拉著明明年紀不算小的半精靈友人繼續往前走，心想說不定兩個都有份。

「這真是糟糕的嗜好……」由於那群怪物既不警戒也不害怕，很靠近又很歡樂，讓伊格諾雅很想揍下去……所以他解下劍鞘，舉劍連著劍鞘……本來想用力敲下去，但在最後不知為何想說敲小力一點好了……

喀！

然後被敲到的小哥布林，睜著不敢置信、心碎欲絕、水汪汪的大眼睛，抬起頭看向伊格諾雅，那種非常、非常哀傷的氣勢，差點讓伊格諾雅倒退三步。

「嗚嗚……為、為什麼打人家啦…嗚嗚嗚……哥布林做錯了什麼……」

嗚哇啊……真、真的哭了，而且是說話好流暢沒有嘎嘎聲看起來好像很感人的哥布林……

小哥布林很認真的含著眼淚上前求證，弄得伊格諾雅只好抓著艾利爾就往前跑，跑到看不到那隻淚眼汪汪的哥布林才停下來。

「你……你沒事…去打哥布林幹嘛？都跟你說把他當成假的就好。」法師體力向來欠佳，衝了小段路難免有點喘。

「不知道……總覺得那樣的哥布林看起來好欠打……」雖然很噁心，但是不是應該回頭打打看半獸人？那是怎樣詭異的畫面啊……

「別玩了，乖乖走路。」艾利爾沒好氣的用旋風把興高采烈靠上來的一群浣熊扔老遠，拿起信紙重新尋找正確方向。

於是兩人又開始向前行進，天空一直都晴朗得讓人失去時間感，伊格諾雅喃喃抱怨這與其說是歡樂的旅程不如說是無聊的旅程，因為不知道那些跟瘋了一樣的各種生物在歡樂什麼，所以走越久看越多越就越麻木越無聊。

當終於看到不一樣的東西時，魔法陣的也顯示終點即將到達。艾利爾看到之後微微瞪大雙眼，然後就衝上去。

眼前的終點是座全白色的、由整塊白玉所雕琢成的亭子，典雅的亭中的雪白桌面空空如也。

「喔喔~~！天吶！這真的是整塊的！整塊的精靈玉！純度好高啊啊啊~~！好浪費好浪費！」看到可以拿來做魔法材料又很值錢的東西被做成消遣物品，艾利爾忍不住對著亭子上下其手，恨不得把亭子拆了帶走。

不過最後的理智讓艾利爾還記得自己的任務，於是，照著指示把信件放在桌上，一直都閃爍著的銀光，像水一般的融化又展開，彷彿被桌面吸入又以更強烈的形式被釋放出來。然後一股更強烈的光出現，夾帶魔法元素被調動就會產生的強風，艾利爾猜想，第二股光團應該是龍出現了，所以有些擔心所在位置不明的同伴，但是耀眼的銀光以及越來越強的風，讓他什麼都看不清楚。

風勢減緩，艾利爾感覺光芒正在散去，於是緩緩的睜開雙眼，眼前的桌上出現了白底銀繡線的桌巾，上面則出現了酒瓶與兩酒杯。

看著酒杯的數量艾利爾微微一愣，望向停外，原本被同伴用作掩飾的皮甲護手等裝備圈都散落在地上，由他改良製造的魔法護甲此時看起來有如雅致的長袍，襯著純淨的銀長髮輕輕翻飛飄揚——原本應該是伊格諾雅的人已經不是了，被剪短的頭髮完全變成長髮，氣質多了些沈穩的魄力與優雅，而這樣的感覺讓五官也有了微妙的差異。

屬於龍的壓迫感在流光中收斂而至消失，對艾利爾來說已經不是伙伴也不是半精靈的男性在亭外緩緩張開眼睛。

不同於伊格諾雅淡得幾乎透明的藍色雙瞳，沈穩柔和看不見時間盡頭的雙眼，是彷彿散發著瑩瑩藍光的銀琉璃。

銀髮的人形對艾利爾輕輕一笑，然後自地上撿起一個東西——那是他做給伊格諾雅的髮束，同伴身上最具有價值也最重要的東西，是能代替持有者死一次的替身飾品。

寶石沒有碎，沒有死去的人卻也不在了。撿起飾品的手，隨意挑起垂在肩上的長髮便將飾品扣上去，走進千年前就一直屬於他的亭子。艾利爾想後退卻還是只能站著，他不覺得過去的時間是謊言，但突然間發現一直認識的人原來是條超厲害的龍，這種衝擊讓人很難瞬間恢復，直到對方走到他面前還是一點真實感都沒有。

「我想，還是這麼說比較好。你好，艾利爾，初次見面。你可以像過去那般稱呼我為伊格諾雅，也可以用我原本的名字稱呼我艾瑟爾貝特。」

古老但換算成人類還很年輕的龍，微笑著自我介紹，打開酒瓶替兩人倒酒。示意雖然開始恢復，但還是有點呆呆的艾利爾一塊入座。

艾利爾現在有許多問題，因為太多所以正在想該怎麼問。而只替法師倒上一小口酒的艾瑟爾貝特，將酒推到法師面前，像是想起什麼的笑了起來，露出法師記憶中像友人卻又不太相像的笑容。

「嗯…艾利爾，我知道你有很多問題，所以在喝酒的期間，我會盡可能的回答你。不過嘛，喝酒討論魔法未免太無趣，所以我不打算回答你，只有這個實在沒有辦法，真是抱歉呀。」

人形的龍一手支著頭一手搖晃酒杯，說出的內容瞬間讓艾利爾完全清醒，心裡開始吶喊這條龍個性有夠爛！誰曉得最不想被發現意圖的對象居然是自己原來的伙伴啊！

還沒整理出順序的艾利爾聞了聞酒香，悶悶的開始用魔法將杯子裡的酒用水對開，一小口一小口的慢慢喝。而替自己倒上第二杯的艾瑟爾貝特，掛著微笑述說起自一千五百年前開始的故事。

「那個時候，我們是朋友。」

艾瑟爾貝特指的另一個人，指的是最早與他簽訂契約的馬德雷克斯家族長，那個時候的馬德雷克斯家只是很微不足道的邊境貴族，族裔也不龐大繁多，是樸實卻相當認真的一個家族。

那時族長叫葛洛菲，喜好讀書或是在居所附近的領地周圍散步。葛洛菲會一點魔法，雖然身體不好但醫術不錯，因此當他出來散步的時候也會順便巡診，替領民解決一些小問題。在深受愛戴的同時也受到關懷，因為馬德雷克斯直系血統那脆弱的健康，在領民間也相當有名。

艾瑟爾貝特遇見葛洛菲的時候，葛洛菲倒在樹叢裡忍耐因痛苦而發出的呻吟，冒著冷汗死死咬住聲音的模樣令艾瑟爾貝特覺得有趣。雖然那時候他並不知道葛洛菲是誰，但教養所呈現出來的東西騙不了人，在他看來擁有身分卻不求助或養尊處優這件事還算少見，證明這個人的秉性相當不錯。

於是艾瑟爾貝特出於興趣想用魔法治好眼前的年輕人，以他所擅長的聖光魔法，可以輕易在瞬間治癒病痛。然而在這個年輕人身上，魔法所具有的功用卻僅能減緩痛苦，即使增強魔法也毫無意義，年輕人的身體反而因為無法承受而拒斥魔力，讓艾瑟爾貝特連忙收手。

緩過氣的年輕人自地上坐起，靦腆的道謝，告訴艾瑟爾貝特自己是這裡的領主、名叫葛洛菲。交換名字後，葛洛菲問艾瑟爾貝特剛才所使用的是否是聖光系的魔法。

葛洛菲只知道對方魔力很強，並且驚喜於從未見過的魔法，除此之外並沒有多想什麼。畢竟家族長年以來的痼疾，小小的魔法治不好也是理所當然。

艾瑟爾貝特可不這麼想。且不論自尊受創之類的問題，他對這件事的根源感到興趣，更何況他對葛洛菲感覺良好，因為這個年輕人對他的相貌氣質與力量全無窺欲之心，好奇心是帶著點未知夢想的那種好奇，質樸溫和的不會讓人厭惡。

出於試探，艾瑟爾貝特很難得在見面沒多久的人類面前告知身分，葛洛菲也才驚訝的將這個名字跟那條輝煌的龍連結在一起。

葛洛菲歪著頭看著艾瑟爾貝特沉默良久。

『不好意思……可以摸摸看嗎？』

這時候葛洛菲的好奇心裡多了點謹慎小心，這很常見。艾瑟爾貝特說了聲請，就任由葛洛菲碰觸他的皮膚、頭髮、衣服，然後再次看見對方露出那種天真好奇的樸實笑容。

『化形成人類後真的一模一樣……』葛洛菲看著自己的手說出發現。

『我失手的話，龍神大人會笑死的。』而且還會被一堆有的沒有的親戚問你在搞什麼鬼啊。

『嗯……好難想像……你晚餐吃得很多嗎？』

『怎麼，想請我吃飯？』

艾瑟爾貝特的回答令葛洛菲露出苦惱的表情。

『你是人的形狀龍的食量……第一次有機會請一條龍吃飯耶……』

葛洛菲沒說出不知道我家食物夠不夠吃這樣的話，秉持貴族宴請客人的禮儀，對於想招待的客人是務必做到自然、舒適而盡興。

『給我美酒就好。比起美食，我更喜歡美酒。』

覺得這種煩惱實在可愛了點，艾瑟爾貝特忍不住哈哈大笑。

於是從那天開始，艾瑟爾貝特成了本家宅邸的房客，會陪著葛洛菲在領地閒逛，心血來潮在葛洛菲的請託下也會用魔法替村民治病，由於並不打算讓人知道他的名字，村裡的人也只稱呼他銀髮的賢者，對平民來說魔法畢竟是太過神奇東西。

由於艾瑟爾貝特喜歡美酒，雖然具備知識卻完全不會釀酒，因此在葛洛菲的提議下也把釀酒的技巧用魔法書寫複印出來。在大部分的時候，兩人比起討論魔法問題，艾瑟爾貝特為葛洛菲述說故事，或兩人討論釀酒的時間還比較多而且更愉快。

當然，艾瑟爾貝特也多次嘗試去治癒葛洛菲身上那傳承自家族的疾病，然而效果卻非常的微不足道。

馬德雷克斯家的體質實在太過脆弱了。

魔法的治癒在於將身體恢復成常態，或是以充盈的力量補充身體所欠缺的部分或改變體質，這也是為什麼能使用復活術之類的人或存在是這麼的稀少，因為保存靈魂並加以復生所需要的力量是在太多也太巨大。

因此在以魔法施行治癒的時候，對馬德雷克斯一族的血統來說，這脆弱的狀態就是常態。而以魔力充盈進行修復雖然可行卻不治本，如果要徹底改造體質，已經很脆弱的身體根本無法承受魔力的再造，那樣的需求近乎於重新再生。

葛洛菲請艾瑟爾貝特放棄，希望他不要再給予這樣子的期望。

『你不想要健康嗎？』艾瑟爾貝特所見過的人、精靈、甚至是同族的龍，為了健康、生命、或是力量，想吃了他的都不在少數，抓著他請求解救的就更多。希望存活是種單純的願望，不管採取什麼行動在艾瑟爾貝特看來都稱不上罪惡，因此在他眼裡，葛洛菲明明有這種希望卻又拒絕的想法，讓他驚訝而且無法理解。

『想。但是，當我受不住誘惑為了脫離病痛什麼都做的時候，我就不是你的朋友了。』

葛洛菲很老實的說他當然想。即使不求健康，他也希望能減輕痛苦，希望自己的後裔至少不像自己這麼痛苦。

『我知道……這是活著的生物心中，最強烈的慾望。但這不是我對待朋友的原則，即使你不會責備我也一樣。』

那時候的葛洛菲已經五十歲。喝著十五年前試釀的酒，溫暖的壁爐前，自己看著長大的孩子，從爬來爬去飛快的變成少年的模樣、陪在父親身邊。龍界的一天等於人界的三年，人類的一生對龍來說就像夢境般的短暫。

這一家人敬畏他也敬愛他，待他有如家人，只求真誠而別無所求。這對艾瑟爾貝特來說這是從未有過的感覺，發現到這一點時，艾瑟爾貝特很開心的笑了，然後他下了一個決定。

『葛洛菲，讓我跟你的家族簽訂契約吧。我將在你的領地布下結界、設下龍域，四方之龍都將知道我在此停留，出於本能與法則他們會遠離這裡，能傷害人類的異獸將因我的氣息而被驅離。』艾瑟爾貝特微笑的這麼說，告訴葛洛菲，一個人一輩子作不到的事，那就多花點時間，龍很擅長等待。

葛洛菲則不懂艾瑟爾貝特想說什麼。

『我要把我的血給你的後裔。』

可是艾瑟爾貝特的血實在太過強大。因此，首先，簽訂契約建立關係能讓這個家族的直系能更好的接受他的血，他將守護這個家族，而這個家族則對他貢獻真誠，這些是契約上必須要有的供需。

第二，為了讓這個脆弱的血脈的能夠承受，艾瑟爾貝特在以血持續改造治癒這個家族體質的時間裡，他的力量將被壓到最低，這個部分也利用契約作為輔助不然很難達成。即使如此他還是擁有魔導士等級的力量，而且這個契約一開始就設定成雙方皆可隨時毀棄的狀態。

葛洛菲聽完之後還是想拒絕，但是艾瑟爾貝特說這是他想給朋友的禮物，當他是朋友的話就答應吧。

然後又補了一句，這麼點時間對龍來說不算什麼。

從那時候開始，艾瑟爾貝特成為世人眼中屬於馬德雷克斯家的白銀龍，領地的人民開始知道那不老容顏的真實身分是強大的龍。只有馬德雷克斯本家的人還有艾瑟爾貝特知道，在大家眼中白銀龍既是最強也是最弱。

在葛洛菲的兒子滿二十歲的那年，艾瑟爾貝特讓他喝下摻了自己一滴血的酒。

本來想情況好就多給一點，不過在觀察後，艾瑟爾貝特覺得一滴的量再多就是勉強。

於是，艾瑟爾貝特看著代代的族長長大成人，那些孩子待他既像親人也像朋友，完全繼承了葛洛菲當年的遺言。而在艾瑟爾貝特覺得適合的時候，他就會給予鮮血，一代一滴，馬德雷克斯家被脆弱頑強根植的體質，也漸漸的開始改善，雖然遠比艾瑟爾貝特想的緩慢，但跟預想的一樣有效仍然讓他相當高興。

一滴滴的鮮血就像滴漏紀錄著時間，即使馬德雷克斯家的族人再低調，擁有最強之龍所眷顧的他們仍然不可避免的漸漸強盛富裕，不管如何技巧性的拒絕與接受、在宮廷裡擔任官職，時間的累積能讓一切都不太一樣。

一滴一滴的，龍族仍然敬畏他，渺小的異形之獸仍然被他的氣息所驅離，五百年的時間在與人類共同生活的歲月裡很短暫又很漫長。

五百年，足以讓世界的權勢重新洗牌一次。

世界開始動盪，那是由人類點燃，將所有種族都捲入的戰亂。就在那時候，馬德雷克斯家的族長解除了契約。

力量恢復的瞬間艾瑟爾貝特是震怒的，當初設下可以隨時解除是為了讓葛洛菲安心並接受，他從來沒有想過會有人類解除他所給予的契約，在已經擁有的時候捨棄。

『謝謝你長久的守護，艾瑟爾貝特，現在我們歸還你自由，即使你一直都是自由的。』

族長這麼說著。隨著戰況越來越激烈，希望艾瑟爾貝特加入戰局的人越來越多，越是有許多人打探觀望，祕密就越不容易守住。向來自由又不屬於任何一方的白銀龍，在最弱的時候如果被捕獲，不是被殺就是由自己的家族成為人質加以威脅吧？任何覬覦白銀龍力量的人發現這件事都可能殺了他。

所以族長解除了契約，歸還力量與自由。

『沒有辦法非常健康也沒關係，現在的我們已經比五百年前好太多了。艾瑟爾貝特，請離開吧。我們這一族的人會一直記得你，我們將藉由未被根治的微弱病痛，記得我們獲得的比放棄更多。聽說龍不會遺忘，所以我們也會努力保持家族的風格就像你還在的時候。即使你離開了，你的存在依舊能守護著我們。』

「那孩子甚至沒有接受我的血就解除契約，伊格諾雅原本是他的名字。然後，我們做了那封信件。」

作為贈禮的酒是伊格諾雅瞞著艾瑟爾貝特偷偷做的，一直到做完信件艾瑟爾貝特都不知道伊格諾雅究竟把酒藏在哪裡，因為出現的酒是直接由魔法陣從藏匿點轉出，記錄在信件上的魔法陣在標駐地點時，伊格諾雅是使用血印將記憶中的地點注入法陣中，簡單來說就是死都不讓艾瑟爾貝特提前發現。

『龍不會遺忘，只是沒有去回想。那麼，我們訂個一千年的時間吧，如果到時這個家族不復存在或面目可憎，那你將不會再想起；反之，這個酒將讓你知道我們過得很好。』

伊格諾雅為了讓龍完全放下這個家族而設下了規則，看過世上漫長時間的艾瑟爾貝特，最後當然還是微笑著答應了約定與小小的遊戲。信件所設定的篩選規則，是希望能選出知道這個典故而且適合的代理人。伊格諾雅知道艾瑟爾貝特喜歡人類也喜歡交朋友，這種不知道會是誰的會見應該能帶來樂趣，還有新朋友與新的緣分。伊格諾雅覺得自己這個家族能遇見艾瑟爾貝特是件很幸福的事，所以也期待其他人能獲得這條龍的友情。

「然後我就離開了。在我恢復力量的瞬間震攝了附近能感受到我力量的存在，我並未解除本家宅邸附近的龍域，只是縮小範圍免得惹麻煩。」

如同所有對艾瑟爾貝特的認知與預測，他對加入任何一方都沒有興趣，這種東西不管怎麼看都太無謂也太愚蠢，當天上諸神也攪混水的時候，從不嘆息的艾瑟爾貝特忍不住搖頭嘆息。

所以還維持人形的艾瑟爾貝特，稍稍修改了一下他的樣貌給人的感覺，找了一個隱蔽的地方以人形的狀態開始進入沈睡，並且設下力量與意識的制約，當他再次醒來的時候，他將是被設定好的、具有夜精靈血統的半精靈伊格諾雅，從他個性中衍生出的人格會比原本更真誠而不細緻，將不會知道他的記憶。伊格諾雅『活著的時間』對原本的精神來說會有如夢境一般，雙方都能記得一清二楚。過著全新且無人知道的生活，直到他想醒來或是約定到來。

「這一睡就是三百年，當我再睜開眼的時候，我只是不知道自己究竟打瞌睡睡多久的半精靈，知道自己已經兩千歲，戰爭已經結束、世界正在恢復，任務以及因為戰爭造成魔域、利用魔域在百年裡建造的遺跡四處都是，是個雖然和善卻沒什麼朋友的人，直到我在遺跡前遇見你。」

艾瑟爾貝特嘻嘻笑著說到他們見面的那時候，至於艾利爾已經不想算眼前的傢伙喝了多少酒。而且只要一回想，就會對自己與眼前這條龍莫名其妙的緣分感到無力。

真要說，是自己亂撿東西。

在冒險者之間，會有發現死去的同行，便盡可能帶回他的冒險者手冊，好讓他的家人已經知道人已亡故的傳統。

這並不是規則，但冒險者就是在刀口上討生活，沒有人能確定自己不會有這一天，另一方面也抱持著多行善事能多受庇佑的想法。

艾利爾只是也遵照著東西與戰利品歸持有者所有的傳統，稍稍多搜刮了一下……然後在諸多的物品裡，有個未被完成的任務捲軸。

如果沒翻就不會看到，沒看到就不會打開閱讀，就不會覺得很有趣跑去那個遺跡解任務，也不會認識這個傢伙，不會在往後的日子成為朋友伙伴，不會有人笑得一臉燦爛衝進他的實驗室，拿著有趣的任務單找他一起去。

而現在，如果沒有接這個任務，也許他永遠不用知道，平常不愛動大腦其實很聰明的友人，是隻鼻涕泡可能比城堡還大的龍。

艾利爾喝完手中的酒。過去的故事結束了，延續至今的傳說正在眼前，覺得有種小小的感傷，曾經喝下的酒就像紀念故友的酒，他記憶裡的個性也許能在艾瑟爾貝特身上發現，但那個真正是他朋友的那部分已經不在了，取而代之的，是一個相像卻完全不同的存在，強大到幾乎可以獨立在世界之外。

「艾利爾，我很喜歡人類，因為人類是那樣的多變且具有差異，比起時間漫長的種族，人類的很多行為雖然看起來愚蠢，卻活得更有意義，所以我喜歡人類。」

「……嗯。」艾利爾能明白那些具有高協調性或個體太過獨立的種族，對眼前的龍來說，太過相似而無趣了。

艾瑟爾貝特湊近臉，溫柔微笑的看著艾利爾。

「艾利爾，伊格諾雅是喜歡你的。你是他存在的七百年間真心相伴的人，同時，你也是唯一記得他存在並賦予真心的人。就像我為了紀念，那個敢於捨棄的孩子而使用這個名字，會為了失去而感傷，你也是喜歡他的吧？」

艾利爾的回答很快而且單純。

「那是當然，不喜歡的話就不會成為朋友，不信任的話就無法成為同伴，失去的話當然會難過。」

哎呀呀……

「艾利爾，伊格諾雅是從我原本的人格中衍生出來的，其實他就是我，只是他不具有我的記憶，不是我全部的個性。伊格諾雅喜歡你，這意味著，我也是很喜歡你的，艾利爾。」艾瑟爾貝特伸出白晰的手、輕輕撩起艾利爾臉側的長髮撥到肩膀上，溫柔自然而且短暫的時間，讓還在思考含意等待龍說下去的艾利爾完全沒發現有什麼不對。

「我並不想傷害你，所以，艾利爾，你還需要我嗎？」

「…咦？這是……什麼意思？」被艾瑟爾貝特水銀色雙瞳溫柔注視並且詢問的艾利爾，一瞬間不懂龍究竟想說什麼。

「我將會是你的同伴、朋友、甚至更多，在我陪伴在你身邊的時候，我將不會與你交換任何契約，因為我們是對等的。任何你需要我的時候，我會在你身邊，我會陪著你，在伸手可及的地方你將看見我的身影，在你活著的時間裡我的承諾都不會改變。」

「那……如果我拒絕呢？」

「我會給你完成任務所需的龍鱗護符以及我給你的祝福，然後我們會在此地分別。我想，也不會再見面了。人類遺忘傷痛需要時間，而我會永遠記得卻不再想起。」艾瑟爾貝特微笑注視艾利爾的決定與臉上的變化，龍一向善於等待。「艾利爾，龍的信義是很堅定的，你如果願意、點頭、需要我，我就是你的伙伴與朋友，雖然會有點像又不太像，不過重新認識原朋友不為人知的部分不是也很有趣嗎？」

聽完艾瑟爾貝特的話，艾利爾忍不住笑了，點點頭。

於是白銀的人形很開心的拉住法師的手，兩人的身影瞬間從亭子裡消失，連同桌巾和酒。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

艾瑟爾貝特是帶著艾利爾返回馬德雷克斯宅邸，稍稍嚇到了訓練有素的管家。對於艾利爾抗議怎麼突然就飛回來這件事，白銀龍只是簡單的問了『你待在那邊還有什麼事嗎？』。

至於艾瑟爾貝特的另一個理由則是同樣的東西他不想說兩次，而沒想到龍會出現的海克特驚喜萬分，搭配祖先所釀的酒共進晚餐、分享故事，幾乎花費了一整個晚上。而這個時候才知道只要帶著桌巾和酒瓶，就能持需喝到這個千年的老酒，直到庫存消耗殆盡再也沒有酒為止，這也是為什麼艾瑟爾貝特離開還不忘帶走這個的原因。

拿著伊格諾雅冒險者手冊的龍，用髮束將整頭頭髮束起，然後一如往昔的，兩人回到樹屋酒吧完結任務、紀錄、吃飯慶祝、然後分別，就像以前每一次任務結束時一樣。既然龍這麼說，艾利爾也打算以平常心看待，就像以往一般的生活，重新認識他的朋友。

的確，生活並沒有什麼不同。直到半個月後，艾利爾家隔壁大興土木，弄得他沒辦法作實驗，衝出家門看個究竟，才發現那個正在指揮工人手持藍圖的人是艾瑟爾貝特！

「你、你在幹什麼！？」

「嗯？蓋房子啊，以後我們就是鄰居了。」銀髮的青年微笑燦爛。

「不~~是！你、你明明就是、嗚、你跟我過來！」發現自己差點脫口而出『你明明就是條龍！』之類的危險對話，艾利爾連忙把艾瑟爾貝特拖回自己家，然後用力甩上門。

「你明明就是條龍幹嘛不回龍穴趴在你的財寶上呼呼大睡啊啊~~~~！！」門一關上艾利爾就忍不住抓著對方的領子開始吶喊。

「龍的睡眠期一向很久，我如果進入沈睡，就沒辦法實現我對你的承諾。當我還是伊格諾雅的時候居無定所，可是龍是喜歡有居所的生物。既然如此，當你的鄰居是最好也最方便的。」

涵養一向非常好的龍微笑解釋，可是艾利爾完全感覺不出哪裡好！

「你你你是條龍啊！如果你不小心恢復原狀翻個身，這一帶就全毀了！」

艾利爾這種很初級的煩惱讓艾瑟爾貝特開始苦笑。

「當我還是伊格諾雅的時候可從來沒有發生這種事，我睡在你旁邊的日子從來沒有發生過，我在馬德雷克斯家的五百年也從未出現這種狀況。艾利爾，即使我力量被壓抑還是可以變回原形，我並沒有這麼不可信任吧？」

「……唔……也是……」

「然後我為了隱藏氣息還是戴了封印器，你還是照習慣叫我伊格吧，不叫我原來的名字也沒關係。」

「……不，正確的呼喚名字是法師該重視的原則，不過在人多的時候我還是叫你伊格比較保險……你真的要住在這裡嗎？」不知為何總覺得很麻煩，畢竟龍與伊格的人格大部分是一樣的。

「我住這裡不好嗎？嗯…這樣當你想跟我討論魔法問題的時候我就在隔壁，不是很方便？」

艾瑟爾貝特的話讓艾利爾眼睛一亮。

「真的嗎？！真是太好了！謝謝你！」

「不過這個部分是你個人的私欲，而不是朋友對朋友的範疇。所以，我要收取諮詢費。」

「什、什麼？！你這條龍都斂財斂了快一萬年到底還有什麼沒有！你明明就比較有錢！我都還想借你手上的古物來看啊！」艾利爾忍不住開始抓頭髮，他是要拿什麼東西付諮詢費？他那些收藏對方根本不看在眼裡吧？

望著艾利爾的反應，艾瑟爾貝特愉快的漾開笑容。

「你也可以付點別的啊，艾利爾。」

聽到事有轉圜的艾利爾本能的抬頭看向艾瑟爾貝特，然後，輕輕的被那對總是微笑的雙唇，在唇上親了一下。

「這是今天的說明費，艾利爾。」看著呆滯臉紅的艾利爾，白銀龍忍不住又在對方臉頰上親了一下。「以後呢，視問題難度的不同，最基本的，一個吻換一個問題。不妨好好想想要問些什麼。不打擾你了艾利爾，等我新屋落成的時候會邀請你過去看看，敬請期待。」

等艾瑟爾貝特離去，艾利爾才從石化狀態解除，緩緩的滑落坐倒在地上。

「…那個……是什麼？」艾利爾摀著嘴不敢置信，被男性親吻讓他很驚訝，被一條龍親吻也很驚訝，一想到那張嘴原來非常巨大那個驚訝就不是驚訝兩個字可以形容。但是更讓他驚訝的是心跳加速響動如雷的這種慌亂感，這到底是……

至於艾瑟爾貝特想起艾利爾的表情就忍不住輕聲竊笑，龍真的，不睡在想守護的財寶旁就不太安心呢……


	2. 禮物後篇－冬雪

事情是發生在艾瑟爾貝特新居落成後的兩個月，冬天的第一場大雪之後。

對於只要一做實驗就沒日沒夜人事不知的艾利爾來說，多了鄰居的兩個月感覺相當微妙。

因為他們個性是很像的……沒錯，真的很像，艾瑟爾貝特以各種理由進到他家，把他從實驗室拖到戶外的那種氣勢、表情、無賴卻又讓人難以拒絕的手法，都跟伊格諾雅那時候一模一樣。不同的是，伊格諾雅的聲音給人陽光的感覺，明快得不太像夜精靈的血統；而艾瑟爾貝特的的聲音比較像月光或是破曉的光芒，溫柔、細緻、耀眼清澈，明明應該是一樣的聲音卻因為個性而出現差異。

艾瑟爾貝特會輕輕的造訪，就跟伊格諾雅以前一樣，抓回他注意力也會用不驚擾到他的方法。只是艾瑟爾貝特喜歡叫他的名字，每一次每一次，宛若琴弦歌唱般的自唇中吐出他的名字，有時是在耳邊、大部分的時候是在眼前，然後聲音的主人就會以比從前更優雅、更理所當然的微笑、態度、與行為，帶著他去有點距離外的餐館吃飯，去附近的森林散步，或是被強迫休息……

當伊格諾雅變成艾瑟爾貝特，艾利爾才發現他已經習慣會有個聲音出現阻止他、作為警示、告知現實的時間，這個聲音出現時他會習慣性的放棄掙扎。而現在，當這個聲音以更溫柔和善、更理所當然的姿態在身邊響起時，那種『再一下就好』的掙扎就會瓦解的更快。

然後漸漸的，艾瑟爾貝特家成了艾利爾好不容易實驗完成之後，可以休息的暫居之處。因為不善整理也沒空整理的法師家裡，滿滿推起各式各樣的東西，整齊排放造就最大體積、灰塵厚度跟物品深度都很難測量，各式各樣的書和筆記、實驗結果和配方、藥品與各式各樣得材料器具……唯一整齊的也只有實驗桌所在的範圍，還有收藏實驗用的寶石、貴金屬與各種材料的櫃子，而櫃子之後被堆積直至天花板的各色物品也就只能視而不見。

上二樓的樓梯早就失去了作用，而面積不大的二樓也早已被書籍佔據。以往法師回到二樓休息，是從窗戶用漂浮術飛進去。

終於，在某個艾利爾疲憊至極正打算飄回樓上休息的清爽早晨，艾瑟爾貝特很認真的這麼跟法師講。

『我家還有房間借你，你來我家休息吧。』

因為艾瑟爾貝特知道，法師即使回到二樓，也是睡在書櫃上……法師看待那些書比看待自己的安危還重要。

說完之後也不管法師答不答應，就扔了一個睡眠術給本來就快倒下的法師，把人帶回家，等艾利爾醒來已經是三天後……睡到虛脫的艾利爾連抗議的立場都沒有，誰叫他家就是七成的書近三成的實驗物品，根本沒有可以休息的地方……啊啊……原來他這麼久沒睡到軟軟蓬蓬的床，是床耶……

雖然一般熱衷於魔法領域的魔法師，普遍不太重視個人享受，但能躺在舒適的床上難免還是會感嘆一下。

於是乎艾利爾有了回家好好整理的衝動——真的只是衝動而已，因他家房子裡的東西除了灰塵哪個他都捨不得丟；已經研究完想賣掉的物品，沒找到好價錢也不甘心隨便賣；書……那是資料、貴重的資料，有些羊皮紙卷是孤本，千金不換啊啊……

艾利爾用空間魔法還有風魔法把一樓的東西搬到院子，由於深秋的土壤很乾燥所以不至於傷害物品，即使如此艾利爾還是設下保護的結界——因為他怎麼想都還是很不安很捨不得。

整理就得先把東西搬空一些。邊搬邊分類、邊搬邊用魔法小心的除去灰塵，當他搬出三分之一的東西，發現他想丟掉也已經丟掉的就是灰塵之後，內心不由產生一種煩躁的絕望。

他是中級法師，不可以收學徒、不可以擁有法師堡的大實驗室、使用的魔法空間大小與擴張有受到追蹤……他目前的魔法空間持有數與大小，已經是一個『真正的』中級法師所能獲得與維持的極限，再多就漏餡……可是他好想找個學徒當長工，擁有更大的空間……可他還是不想有人煩、還是不想被人列管抓去充公面對各個政權的虛假嘴臉、還是不想一天到晚面對開會通知與區域負責的責任……

正當艾利爾站在深秋的院子裡天人交戰、沐浴在繽紛紅葉裡的時候，艾瑟爾貝特正好外出歸來——由於表面上是會一點點魔法的劍士、掛名職業是遊俠，明明就是魔法大師的艾瑟爾貝特，出外移動方式以步行居多。

其一是因為艾瑟爾貝特喜歡散步，其二是因為不太能騎馬……你實在不能期待一匹馬背上載了一條龍之後泰然自若……而騎著一匹惶恐的馬進入人類活動的區域很麻煩，所以艾瑟爾貝特除非必要否則也都不太騎馬。

總之，艾瑟爾貝特回來了，艾利爾也看到艾瑟爾貝特回來了，於是宛如看到救星一般的抓住、經過他家院子外的艾瑟爾貝特。

『借我你的魔法空間！』想來想去，還是只有這條龍有辦法在不為人知的情況下，提供魔法空間。

『不要。』艾瑟爾貝特想也不想的立刻拒絕。

『為什麼？只要一點空間就好，不管是龍穴還是你的儲物空間應該都還有能借我的地方啊！拜託！請借給身為朋友的我一點地方！』

艾利爾如此認真的請求，換來艾瑟爾貝特微微的嘆息以及亮眼純粹的笑容。

『因為是朋友，所以我不借你。你要就是面對你該丟掉的東西，我的地方不收垃圾。』

借不到空間自然只能繼續堆著，雖然趁機也清理掉不少被遺忘的垃圾而乾淨許多，但是艾利爾家仍舊在實驗進行中越來越滿。在每每要飄回二樓的時候，就有一定的機會被白銀龍眼明手快的帶回家、放到乾淨清潔的休息環境。

然後深秋愈深，枝頭上的葉子悉數落盡，艾利爾因為前陣子翻到了想要的東西而又開始新實驗，休息也只是簡單趴在桌子上瞇一下，完全不知到外面冬天已經降臨、下起大雪。

直到艾瑟爾貝特再次走進他家，有些著急而生氣的問他在搞什麼鬼。

艾利爾這時候才知道冬天的第一場雪已經降臨，而且還是大雪，沒想到冰之君王今年漫行的腳步居然此盛大而沈重。

「喔，可是，怎麼了？我有點累，慢慢講，艾瑟爾貝特。」

「你的防護法陣為什麼沒有設回去？你的房子快被雪壓垮了你知不知道？」

外面風雪呼嘯急馳，艾利爾撥開窗戶前的東西往外看，才發現房外的結界不是他的而是屬於龍的，然後才想起……入冬前他打算大掃除的時候，本來想重新整理結界，最後整理沒有成功，被撤除的結界也忘記放回去。結界對他家這個欠卻主人照料的房子來說，就像是重要補強的樑柱，一旦沒有房子很快就會變得搖搖欲墜……更別提還被大雪增添重量，如果艾瑟爾貝特沒出現，艾利爾知道自己會連使用空間魔法的機會都沒有，直接跟他心愛的收藏一起罹難。

這麼想就一身冷汗，艾利爾戰戰兢兢的向比以前更有魄力而且會生氣的友人道謝兼道歉。

「我不想接受你的抱歉，艾利爾，我不對你施加防護是尊重你，結果好像還是我行我素一點會比較好。」

「話也不是這麼說…喂！等、」

艾利爾剛想反駁，龍就拉住他，還沒來得及抗議就被魔法轉移回艾瑟爾貝特的客廳中；然後，在艾利爾深呼吸想再次抗議之前，就被含有光魔法的熱水包圍、在艾瑟爾貝特精湛的魔法操控技術下，連人帶衣服被水流徹底的清洗乾淨，分離出來的髒水也被高溫的魔法火焰燒得一乾二淨。

從獲悉自己差點被雪掩埋就一直有點狀況外的艾利爾，此時只能一直嗆咳、再發出微弱的抗議。

「你……哪有…咳咳、這種方法、咳…不要連人一起洗！」

「……怎麼還是嗆到，我有去除所有外來的水分啊……」雖然不覺得自己技術有這麼差或是這麼做有什麼不對，但為解除艾利爾不適，龍還是使用了魔法作為治療。

「那個不一樣！就算去除水分，嗆到的感覺也不會那麼快消失！」一旦恢復就能流暢說話，艾利爾心想真是條這輩子沒嗆過噎到的好命龍，居然不知道。「好吧，艾瑟爾貝特，什麼事？」

白銀龍聽到艾利爾這麼反問，在盯著方看了許久許久、看到艾利爾差點想罵人之後，無奈的搖頭嘆氣，那種無奈讓原本想發火的艾利爾不由得一陣心虛。

「艾利爾……為什麼你平常出任務時的警醒與生活技能，在回到家之後就蕩然無存？難道我的記憶錯了嗎？」艾瑟爾貝特用手指抵著額頭努力思考，說得艾利爾汗顏不已。

因為……因為沒記錯的話，伊格諾雅還在的時候好像也說過類似的話……那些也不是通通不見……只是………

「我…我只是……呃……剛好沒空想到……欸…忘記要去想到。」

雖然不知道自己在心虛什麼可是就是心虛……艾利爾心想大概是麻煩對方又讓對方擔心，所以才會這麼心虛吧？

因為此時的艾瑟爾貝特正露出帶著點憂傷的表情，伸手撫上自己的臉頰、輕輕湊近了一點點。

「艾利爾，我說過要守護你，我就會做到……可是請你務必要記得，人類的生命很脆弱。即使我很強大，你也得給我可以救你的機會，希望你能再注意一點自己的安危和身體。」

微笑很靠近，自從上次被吻了之後，只要被碰觸或是很靠近，艾利爾總會忍不住臉紅、心跳也會亂個幾拍……實在是很妨礙實驗進度。

「……好啦……那……我可以繼續回去做實驗了嗎？」

「不可以。」艾瑟爾貝特愉快看著艾利爾聽到回答時、瞪大眼睛、臉上寫滿『為什麼不可以？！』的表情，迅速偷了一個吻，然後把雖然腦袋裡什麼都知道但就是很純情的法師，趁發呆的時候塞到充滿軟墊的靠椅裡、然後把煮好的食物也一併塞到對方手上。

「……」不知道該怎麼抗議最近常常被偷吻這件事的艾利爾，在回神後原本想說不餓等等再吃，但食物的香氣勝過十萬軍隊，終於發現自己很餓的艾利爾順從食慾的開始進食，然後吃了一半就開始暗叫糟糕……剛剛洗過澡、吃了東西，接下來就是想睡……他本來想準備下一段實驗……

在睡意裡掙扎的艾利爾邊吃邊抬頭，然後就發現在他面前坐下的龍似乎還有話想說，只是在等他吃完。

「……艾瑟爾貝特？」艾利爾吞嚥食物，心想這條龍剛開始的料理水準也不過跟自己一樣，但是好像進步了？

「有什麼問題呢，艾利爾？」

冬天本來就是火元素與火精靈較容易散失與疲勞的季節，艾利爾發現龍並未仰賴自己的魔力抵抗法則，而是準備了，足以讓維持室內溫暖的火精靈充分休息的柴薪。眼前的龍一邊輕聲回答，一邊使用火鉗輕柔撥動壁爐裡、淺淺隱爍著精靈棲眠火光的木塊，小小躍起飛升的星火，都能聽到呢喃溫柔的絮語。

雖然腦袋裡明白，不過看到的時候才清楚意識到，人類果然對於自然太過傲慢。

「…你是……還有什麼事嗎？」受到火精靈的影響，艾利爾覺得自己也跟著平靜。冬天雖是死亡的季節，卻也是沈默的休息與開始，是最平靜的季節。

然後艾利爾的問題讓龍邊笑邊嘆息，笑得整間屋子理的精靈都跟艾利爾一起困惑。

「你是在笑什麼？這個問題哪裡好笑了？！」

「嗯，因為這種事由從來不需要為冬天作準備的龍，來提醒需要準備的人類實在很奇怪。」艾瑟爾貝特慢慢收斂笑聲，歪著頭望向還沒想到的法師。「艾利爾，你有準備過冬的食物與柴火嗎？身為人類是非常需要食物的，到我這種程度的龍基本上是不用進食的喔。」

嗯嗯…咦…？啊、啊……唔……嗯……

「那個、呃，謝謝。」艾利爾紅著臉低頭道謝，他完全忘記眼前的龍並不需要食物，也比往年都要更嚴重的忘記了過冬準備……再加上今年冬天來得早……雖然像他或是龍這種超越大魔法師等級的法師，身邊常有自身屬性的元素精靈圍繞、因而可以時常無視外界環境的變化，但要完全對抗整個大環境是不可能的。「怎麼……不叫我一聲？我們可以一起……」越說越汗顏，回想之後就會發現自己對往年的準備也記憶薄弱。

「你在做實驗。而且今年你家裡比往年更擁擠，一整個冬天的物資放不下吧？在我的記憶裡，去年、前年、還有大前年，伊格諾雅似乎是扛了麵粉還有肉乾放在你家只求餓不死就好，我可不想讓你這樣過一整個冬天。」龍邊說邊笑，拿起長煙斗填煙絲，悠哉優雅的抽煙斗看得艾利爾目瞪口呆。

「你會抽煙斗？」喔，你會被其他龍說奇怪不是沒有原因的，我第一次知道龍也會有煙癮……好吧，也許你只想抽個兩口並沒有煙癮啦……

「我以為，你會先想一條無須準備冬天的龍怎麼知道該準備些什麼，而不是先驚訝我會抽煙斗吧？」

「你在馬德雷克斯家待了五百年，人類的冬天要準備什麼對你來說並不會太陌生。」……比較糟的是對我來講有點陌生……

「我有人類的朋友也有矮人朋友，說起對煙草的鍾愛還是矮人最執著。這麼一想，我會抽煙斗也不奇怪了吧？」

不……我覺得會喜歡煙草的龍本身就很罕見……嗯？

「艾瑟爾貝特，離題了，我是要問你有什麼事！」

「啊，抱歉。」白銀龍聞言苦笑的說了抱歉，收起煙斗還有艾利爾手上的空碗。「把我們兩家打通吧，你這樣下去不是辦法，你家既沒有過冬物資也沒有休息的地方，以你的疲勞狀態，不論是冒雪往返或是使用傳送法陣之類的都太不實際。」

嗚……

最後，艾利爾還是答應了，因為他沒有物資也沒有空間是個事實，而他也不能總是麻煩艾瑟爾貝特跑到他家。

所以艾利爾答應這個提議，在冬天的第一場大雪之後，這一人一龍利用自然魔法促生小型植物與灌木、在兩家之間構成體積不小的通道，輔以魔法區隔形成隔離植物的隔版。至於拆下來的牆，全被艾利爾拿去做成了通道壁櫃——不這麼做他根本看不到通道。

至於艾瑟爾貝特則在通道中間，設置了只有生物能通過的魔法牆，對此艾利爾也無話可說，畢竟如果東西蔓延到隔壁、或是垮到隔壁，那他最後可以睡覺的地方就不見了。

在一切竣工後，艾瑟爾貝特拿出一條銀水晶項鍊，問也不問就把那銀色的寶石用極為軟滑的銀繩繫在艾利爾脖子上。

「這是？」艾利爾拿起寶石墜子端詳，流光燦爛的寶石裡有片小小的鱗片，每道如水流般晃動的光，都是飽含魔力的法陣輕輕呼吸的脈動。小小的寶石裡，簡單算算就有五、六個魔法陣，而這些法陣的運作近乎永遠……雖然看不懂，但實在巧奪天工的讓人讚嘆。

「護身符，裡面有單向的傳送陣可以把你傳送回客房的床上，就是你每次來睡的那張床。那個傳送陣只要啟動就好不需要操控也不需要提供魔力，配合裡面的物理攻擊防護法陣，如果東西塌下來，你至少不會連求救的機會都沒有就被活埋，而能順利脫困；然後……因為你一專心起來就沒有分寸，裡面有設定在你魔力下降疲勞增加時，就會干擾你精神的法陣，當你的疲勞到達我判定需要休息的程度，穿送陣就會直接把你傳送回這裡。」

唔……的確是護身符……這麼高等的魔法材料與法陣配置居然只拿來做這種事……

艾利爾思考著材質與法陣組合，完全沒有想到這個東西現在就在他的脖子上，還在惋惜這麼少見的精神魔法陣居然拿來這麼用……

「那這個細繩是什麼材質？」銀色的細線纏繞織成的繩子，總覺得有種微妙的熟悉感……

「嗯？那是我的頭髮，比起其他材質，這個更舒服而又堅韌，對於穩定與存蓄魔力都是相當不錯的介質。」

白銀龍說的稀鬆平常，聽的艾利爾差點就想把刀拿出來說『請給我一點頭髮做實驗！』……所幸還有理智讓他沒對朋友兼恩人的龍這麼做，不過龍不說艾利爾發現他都快忘了……以魔法素材來說，龍渾身上下都是寶啊……

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

入冬大雪後的第十天，艾利爾就、不，是終於發現白銀龍給他項鍊的陰謀。

那時候他知道自己累的快要跌進大斧裡，也一如往例的想著再一下、再一下就好……

就這一下，艾利爾發現他被傳送到艾瑟爾貝特那採光良好、充滿乾淨舒適氣息的家裡，在錯愕之後就是氣得想摔東西——他怎麼會忘記那條龍說明是強制性自動啟動的功能、怎麼會忘記那個東西就是掛在他脖子上啊～！！

知道衝回去實驗也救不回來，當務之急當然是把這該死的項鍊拿下來。

然後艾利爾發現了陰謀二——這條項鍊拿不下來，艾利爾甚至豁出去了拿出矮人打造的密銀匕首試圖破壞鍊身……別說割斷了，根本無法靠近，在試了很多次徒勞無功之後，艾利爾才想到艾瑟爾貝特有在裡面設定物理攻擊防護，他根本不可能以物理的方式破壞它！！

「把這個拿下來！艾瑟爾貝特！這樣我沒辦法作實驗！」努力回想艾利爾才意識到為什麼這次做實驗這麼容易覺得疲勞，原來也是這條項鍊搞的鬼！

「才不要，我弄得這麼麻煩就是為了不被拿下來。當然，你非得要拿下來也不是沒有方法。」

「什麼方法？！」

「根據魔法的守則，魔力較強者有較高的支配階位，會是元素優先服從的目標、自然律法的優先使用者。」

言下之意，就是用更強的魔力予以破壞就可以了。

艾利爾聽到之後終於忍不住拿他剩餘的體力開始破口大罵。

「你這隻卑鄙的龍！陰險！狡獪！太過份了啊啊啊啊啊～！！！我怎麼可能會有可以戰勝你的魔力！！你是第二強！龍族第二強！六階以上的龍魔力能超過大魔導師啊！更何況是你！！！」

然後喊完就累了，接著艾利爾就自暴自棄的大吃大喝把自己餵飽、洗了個熱水澡、迅速倒下去睡。

總之他拿不下來，真要破壞他也捨不得……他只是想拿下來，怎麼說這種東西感覺都像是控制伐或是項圈，戴在脖子上感覺就是很奇怪……

不過事以至此就算為它浪費體力心神也改變不了什麼，於是接下來的幾天艾利爾瘋狂的閱讀或進行前置準備的實驗，以相當實際的方式去測量魔法啟動的程度與極限，因為不知道詳細尺度做事很不方便。而白銀龍在知道艾利爾的解決方案後一邊覺得有趣一邊心情複雜，因為艾瑟爾貝特總覺得艾利爾的處理方法讓事情回到了原點，艾利爾該注意的應該是需要休息的狀態，而不是另一種極限邊界在哪裡。

雖然事情有違初衷，就像無法拿下項鍊是一種無奈，艾利爾究竟如何與這條項鍊和平共處，對艾瑟爾貝特來說也是無法干涉的無奈。

對艾利爾來說，這是第一個有人…龍相伴的冬天，而今年的冬天水氣豐沛，自從入冬之後雪就沒有真正停過，如鵝毛般的柔細飛雪安靜累積。艾利爾也漸漸習慣只要算好時間倒下就會被項鍊傳送回床上的實驗週期，還有醒來就會看到原本是伊格諾雅如今是艾瑟爾貝特的存在，在屋子裡翻閱書籍、凝視窗外、或是用火鉗撥動埋在柴薪間的栗子，等待他甦醒，給他一個在唇上輕輕碰觸的吻還有溫熱的湯與食物，以及存在本身恆久寧靜的陪伴。

從原本被親一下就會慌亂的狀態，艾利爾發現自己居然在不知不覺間習慣這樣的接觸……還是會臉紅，但這樣淺啄的親吻卻有喝了酒般的餘韻。

想著這究竟算是什麼，艾利爾如同這個冬天以來的日常生活，離開二樓客房走到一樓，尋找屋主、還有食物與水。

不同的是，今天他來到一樓的感覺不太一樣。

艾利爾拿起小桌上為他準備的食物，邊吃邊看正在用乾燥植物與乾果輕輕慢慢匝著裝飾花束的白銀龍，意外發現對方的手指比想像的還要靈巧，完成的花束相當美麗，看著就給人溫暖柔和的感覺。

「看我做裝飾花束，有這麼稀奇嗎？」收拾著散落的碎屑，艾瑟爾貝特發現艾利爾目光，不禁莞爾一笑。

「嗯……你是我唯一認識的龍所以我不知道，不過總覺得龍會做花束很奇怪。不過，艾瑟爾貝特，你怎麼會想到要做花束？」艾利爾怎麼想也不覺得這會是龍的休閒與嗜好。

「艾利爾，你這次大概睡了一天，你知道今天是什麼日子了嗎？」經過一段時間的相處以及過往記憶裡的經驗，艾瑟爾貝特相當清楚，眼前的人類除非手上拿著任務單，不然不會記得今天幾號。

聽到問題，艾利爾就開始從他最後一次清楚記得的日期往後推算，由於太多時間是他不太注意的，因此計算起來既緩慢又痛苦。

「別算了，艾利爾。今天已經是一年的最後一天，是人類迎接新年的日子。」

「咦？好快！今天已經是除夕了嗎？！你要準備慶祝新年呀？」喝著湯，艾利爾發現時間過得真快。

「你不慶祝嗎，艾利爾？」

「唔……我好像從學院畢業後，就沒再參加過新年慶典或是準備過新年了。」

「對法師來說，持續向前奔跑的努力雖然重要，但就如同冥想一般，聆聽也很重要，因此學會如何駐足也是不可或缺的功課。法師使用世界的力量與資產，明白法則就會知道寧靜的停留也是力量。」

龍的提醒讓艾利爾臉色閃了閃。

「啊啊……真是，既然是除夕不要讓我想起以前在學院裡被罵的日子！你一定認識那個據說有精靈血統的老頭！說的話好像！」

既然決定要放鬆一下過新年，艾利爾就開始恢復『本來就會』的生活技能，收拾晚盤用魔法清洗，把艾瑟爾貝特做的漂亮花束掛在壁爐上方的牆上。

邊聊天邊準備晚上的大餐，雖然到最後因為艾利爾不記得老師的名字、以致於龍無從判斷那個人是否認識，但對於很難得如此聊天的一人一龍來說，中間流過的時間很愉快，吃大餐的時間也很愉快——艾利爾對自己沒有退步的廚藝稍稍得意了一下，喝著那時候做為禮物的酒，古老的龍的每個記憶都是無數動人的故事。雖然跟平常人家過節的方式很不相同，但是既然組合很不平常，那麼只要愉快就好。

房裡的元素精靈受到大魔導師與龍的吸引而來，感染到歡騰的氣氛而喧鬧不已，在龍與法師的放縱與授意下，變出一陣又一陣的光芒與把戲，舞動跳躍出美麗的場景。即使安靜沒有任何音樂，對於能聆聽精靈之聲的存在來說，室內滿滿都是鈴鐺般的歌唱聲。

與非人的生物相處很容易就會忘記時間的流逝，艾利爾覺得懶洋洋又暖暖的，總覺得沒過多久就聽見搖遙遠播傳開的鐘聲、還有他家來自魔法工會傳來的新年報時，才發現時間真的好快就過去，有種眨個眼就過一年的錯覺。

室內的精靈們也聽到鐘聲，歡呼的叫囂然後一個個的散去跑回精靈界繼續狂歡。艾利爾轉頭看向正指揮著精靈們離去、安排誰該留下來維持魔法陣的艾瑟爾貝特，就覺得這樣的畫面真的很有趣。

剛好安排完最後一個精靈，艾瑟爾貝特一回頭就看見不住輕笑的艾利爾，，於是也微微的加深了嘴角的笑意，在艾利爾面前坐下。

「新年快樂，艾利爾。」

「嗯，新年快樂。真是別具意義的新開始，這還是我第一次跟一條龍過新年還向他說新年快樂。艾瑟爾貝特，今年冬天真是麻煩你了，明年也請多指教。」艾利爾認真的低頭致謝，不過艾瑟爾貝特對那個請多指教有意見。

「如果是跟今年冬天一樣的請多指教，那未免也太讓人傷腦筋了，明年的目標還是從這裡開始吧？」

「嗯嗯…好吧……我會努力……嗯？這什麼？」心虛的想自己能進步到什麼程度，艾瑟爾貝特拿了一個用厚油紙包裹的東西放到自己面前，體積還不小。

「打開看看吧，新年禮物。」

龍微笑著這麼回答，於是艾利爾拆起包裝，在能看到裡面的東西瞬間雙眼發直，接著拆包裝的速度也大幅提昇，拿起裡面物品時手甚至微微顫抖。

「喔天哪，這是傳說中的書耶…『魔香料大全與法陣相關之應用』這個我只有在紀錄裡看過名字啊……沒想到我有生之年可以摸到書……真是死而無憾……魔香料幾乎都失傳了……」艾利爾摸著書皮，光是看到書的感動就讓他眼泛淚光。

「沒那麼誇張，從今天開始它是你的了，照自己的心意好好使用它吧。」

由於太沒有真實感，艾利爾忍不住又再次確認。

「真的可以給我嗎？艾瑟爾貝特，你怎麼……會想到給我這個當新年禮物？」

「因為你每次做實驗飄出的藥方味道都很奇怪，所以我想這本書你應該用得到，只是我沒想過這本書原來已經失傳了，難怪你用的配方都很微妙。」艾瑟爾貝特花了點功夫才沒發出笑聲，艾利爾那種小心又渴望的興奮眼神不只有趣還非常可愛。

「太棒了！謝謝你！這個禮物真是、真是太好了！」艾利爾實在太過高興，明知自己這樣已經有點語無倫次，可實在太過高興，也不知能說什麼表達喜悅的萬分之一。艾利爾看看書皮又看看艾瑟爾貝特、看看書皮又看看微笑著的艾瑟爾貝特……

「那個……對不起，我太過興奮了，可是…呃…對不起，我……我沒想到要準備禮物……」越想越愧疚，光顧自己高興，艾利爾覺得自己好自私，這幾個月以來單方面的接受根本沒替對方想過什麼，做為朋友真是太失敗了。

「嗯，我知道。」龍很間單的回答，感覺不生氣也不介意。只是沈默著又看了一下艾利爾。「……艾利爾，你很介意沒有給我回禮嗎？」

「有一點……總覺得我還滿自私的，有點愧疚。」

艾利爾老老實實的回答讓他眼前的龍柔和的綻放笑容，艾利爾不太明白對方為何笑得那麼開心，只見龍偏著頭稍稍想了一下。

「不然，給我一個吻就好。」

「這…這樣就好了嗎？」聽到要求，艾利爾不禁輕輕紅了臉。

「嗯，不過，會是跟平常不太一樣的吻，可以嗎？」其實平常那個只能叫做親一下……白銀龍在內心如此加上附註。

「……嗯。」望著白銀龍的溫柔微笑，艾利爾覺得有點緊張的點點頭，心想自己平常也被吻、這樣是不是太佔對方便宜了點？

「那麼，過來。」

「咦？！」

「既然是你給我新年禮物，當然是你過來吧？」龍微笑著這麼說，輕輕張開雙手。

艾利爾想了想，雖然好像的確是這樣……覺得害羞又尷尬，但不希望令對方感覺太沒誠意，艾利爾還是緩緩的走近，任由白銀龍把自己拉進懷裡、讓自己坐在對方腿上。

艾利爾覺得有些恍惚、體溫好像也開始升高，是因為酒嗎？怎麼想都不覺得自己有喝這麼多，那種既恍惚又摻雜著不安的感覺，微妙的令人不知所措。

「明年，也請多指教喔，艾利爾。」

白銀龍這麼說著，然後吻了上來……停留在臉頰的雙手多了不容許自己退縮的力道，的確是與平常不同的吻……溫軟潮濕的舌尖舔過嘴唇，然後在艾利爾覺得麻癢而又驚訝的空檔趁隙而入。

「唔…嗯……」

艾利爾發出輕輕的聲音，被這麼對待的感覺很奇怪……雖然想要抗議卻又記得自己的承諾，夾帶濃烈酒香的軟舌舔舐口腔內的每個角落、與自己的舌頭糾纏、輕輕吸吮，輕柔卻又不容拒絕，一遍又一遍的彷彿永不厭足，炙熱的溫度充斥在兩人之間，艾利爾只覺得這個吻比開始時的更讓他暈眩，溫熱酥軟的感覺彷彿飄在空中或置身於熱水之中，完全沒有發現這早就不只一個吻，也沒發現自己在換氣時會發出近乎呻吟的柔媚喘息。

艾瑟爾貝特輕輕的結束了吻，看著被他吻到癱軟在身上迷迷糊糊的艾利爾，忍不住又吻了上去，只是他並不打算作得太多。

他的目標是讓這個人類愛上自己，用拐騙的得到身體並沒有什麼太大的意義……凡事不能因小失大。

輕柔的吮吻，聽著艾利爾不自覺發出的喘吟，艾瑟爾貝特邊吻邊輕笑，一邊抱著懷裡溫軟的身體走上二樓，邊吻邊輕輕的向對方呢喃。

「艾利爾……你累了……休息好嗎？」

「…嗯……」被吻得暈陶陶的艾利爾，只是本能反應的回應著詢問，在艾瑟爾貝特說話而沒有吻他的時候，艾利爾甚至會撒嬌似的自己主動索要著吻。

「……我帶你回床上……嗯？」

「……嗯……」

把人放到床上，艾利爾被吻得雙眼迷濛，泛著水光的嘴唇也被吻得豔紅，還在情慾裡的目光隱隱透露著希望對方不要離開的請求……這是艾利爾清醒時絕對不會出現的模樣。

艾瑟爾貝特想著明天艾利爾想起這件事不知會是怎麼樣的反應，一邊順從對方無言的請求，用輕柔的吻一下下的吻著，誘哄著艾利爾沈沈睡去。

＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊ ＊

艾利爾發現自己在床上的時候一陣錯愕，然後才是回憶如潮水般的湧上，包含那些即將睡著前的微薄記憶，那種羞窘的感覺讓他整個紅透了臉。

怎麼也沒想過自己居然……

敲門聲，然後開門。

「艾利爾，中午囉，起來吃飯……怎麼了？」

「不…沒事…呃，昨天晚上…謝謝…不，又麻煩你了……」龍笑得太溫和太親切，艾利爾實在不知道自己該說什麼好。

「嗯？啊，不會，那是很棒的禮物喔艾利爾，我昨晚看到了難得一見的畫面，應該是我向你說謝謝才對吧？」

艾瑟爾貝特在床邊坐下，笑著反問，可惜艾利爾哪裡回答得出對或不對。

「……我……」

「昨晚，覺得舒服嗎？」

龍溫柔的問題讓艾利爾臉更紅，想了想，艾利爾秉持對待朋友就是要誠實的原則，機不可見的點點頭，換來艾瑟爾貝特輕柔的笑聲。

「那麼，新年快樂，艾利爾。」

白銀龍說完，就抱起因為害羞而完全不想離開床的魔法師，帶到樓下吃中餐，順便在極近的距離，聽到法師斷斷續續非常害羞的在耳邊祝賀新年快樂。


End file.
